Ayuda de un Enemigo
by malfoyheir2710
Summary: La guerra pasó, todo se borró inclusive los recuerdos de cierto rubio, para recordar tendrá que volver atrás... lograrán que su amor vuelva a renacer? Entren y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

AYUDA DE UN ENEMIGO

CAPITULO 1: Las no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable

E l día era perfecto para pasear por el enorme bosque que se habría ante los pies de su bella casa. Un mes antes sus padres habían muerto dejándole toda su fortuna, jamás se había sentido tan libre pero a la vez tan solo; había ocasiones en las que se sentía enjaulado que esas cuatro paredes, que esa mansión estilo gótico era su prisión, sabía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía que.

Seguía frecuentando a sus viejos amigos del colegio, todo seguía igual entre ellos solo que la única diferencia es que Pansy Parkinson se había casado y aunque ella sentía algo por él jamás terminó su amistad, hubo un alejamiento de su parte como era de esperarse ahora era una mujer casada pero cuando necesitaba consejo ella lo ayudaba con sus problemas

- Pansy, crees que hay algo mal en mi?- preguntó deteniéndose y volteando a verla

- Por que lo dices?

- No lo sé, hay veces en las que me siento solo, otras en las que me siento como un león enjaulado y otras veces no siento nada

- Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?- un movimiento de cabeza le contestó la pregunta- bueno Draco eso es normal, mira para allá y que te encuentras?- volvió a preguntar y sin esperar respuesta añadió- una mansión, en otras palabras una casa gigantesca para tu sola y pobre persona, eres uno; no veo por que no puedes vivir en un lugar pequeño. No! El gran Draco Malfoy siempre tiene que destacar, ni siquiera tienes sirvientes, lo que necesitas es un lugar donde haya gente, tus únicos amigos que te visitan somos Blaise y yo, necesitas convivir con mas gente y conocer más

- Crees que eso es lo único que me falta?

- Eso o tu soledad se debe a que estas buscando compañera y no la has encontrado

- Te refieres a que me quiero casar?

- Vaya y yo pensé que eras el más inteligente pero ya veo que sacar tan buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts no te hace el más listo y el mas brillante

- Ja ja Pansy muy divertido; tomaré tu consejo y me iré a vivir a un lugar donde conozca mas gente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pasó ni una semana cuando Draco ya tenía su propio departamento en el Londres muggle, talvez jamás había pasado un día entre ellos y mucho menos vivido con ellos pero tenía que conocer diferentes tipos de persona, algunas que no lo conocieran y si se quedaba en el mundo mágico eso jamás lo dejaría convertirse en una persona distinta.

Caminó hacía un pequeño café llamado "Stars Coffee" se le hacía muy cursi el nombre pero tenía antojo de tomar un café y como toda su vida se la había pasado en cuna de oro era obvio que no sabía como preparar café y tomar uno conjurado sabía a lodo (y no es que lo haya probado). Entró por la puerta principal y notó que todo estaba oscuro pero lo suficientemente visible como para caminar entre las mesas, el ambiente era bastante acogedor era un lugar para llevar a tus amigo, tu novia (o novio en el peor de los casos) y pasar una tarde agradable; la dueña era una señora mayor, su cabello le indicaba que ya había vivido bastante, su rostro adornado siempre con una sutil sonrisa, su amplia sonrisa indicaba que todos los años que había vivido hasta el momento los había vivido placenteramente y nada de que arrepentirse.

Tomó asiento en una mesa con sillón cerca de una ventana que dejaba apreciar un bello jardín con un pequeño río, un típico jardín japonés; en la mesa cercana se encontraba sentada una chica leyendo un libro, su largo cabello color avellana caía libremente por sus hombros, su aspecto era bastante calmado, sus ojos color miel indicaban que había estado llorando talvez por el libro que leía; sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la de la chica.

- Hola- dijo con cortesía- disculpa, pero noté que estabas llorando

- Un problema, nada importante- dijo con una ligera sonrisa melancólica- pero gracias por la preocupación

- Si necesitas hablar estoy en la mesa de al lado

- Gracias, pero no gracias- dijo amablemente- bueno si, la verdad es que si necesito a alguien que me escuche

- Por supuesto, estoy a tu servicio; tu dirás

- Verás… puedo tutearte- preguntó viendo sus hermosos ojos grises, él asintió- gracias, mi novio… bueno ex novio era mi mejor amigo, en realidad es mi mejor amigo me dijo que me amaba pero días después me sale con que está comprometido con una tipa que él sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba- una lagrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla- se casará con ella por que está embarazada, un mes de embarazo ni más ni menos- sin más sacó un pedazo de papel y se limpió el rostro- hace una semana que me confesó que una noche después de que me dijo que me amaba tuvo relaciones con esa tipa "por que estaba borracho" y yo aun no lo he podido superar

- Ya lo creo, puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Con escucharme fue más que suficiente… gracias- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en a noche

- Bueno, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… bueno me voy no sin antes dejarte mis datos por si acaso- tomó una servilleta y escribió en ella todos sus datos completos- fue un placer hablar contigo… disculpa cual es tu nombre?

- Hermione Granger

- Bonito nombre… fue un pacer conocerte, ya sabes si me necesitas ahí me encontrarás- dijo dándole la servilleta donde había escrito sus datos

- Gracias por todo… pero no me dijiste tu nombre- dijo notando que el chico ya se había ido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione Granger… donde lo habré escuchado?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres hasta su pequeño gran departamento. Aquel nombre le rondaba en la cabeza, lo había escuchado en algún lado pero no recordaba donde, algo en ella le parecía familiar pero simplemente no lo podía recordar… por que? Fueron de esas pocas cosas que se perdieron esa noche? Podía recordar esa noche a la exactitud, recordaba la voz de una chica que le gritaba que no se diera por vencido, todo lo recordaba con exactitud excepto el rostro de esa chica… la voz de la chica que acababa de conocer y la chica de sus recuerdos se parecían tanto, acaso sería esa la misteriosa chica de su mente?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tomó la servilleta que el chico le había dado, con sorpresa leyó lo que decía… no lo podía creer, hace mucho que no había sabido nada de él, el único chico que le había roto el corazón como ninguno otro y el chico que le hizo conocer el amor, un día antes a aquella terrible noche, donde muchos de sus recuerdos se perdieron, al igual que el sentimiento ella sentía por él y el sentimiento que él sentía por ella. Todo eso se perdió en esa noche donde muchos perecieron y donde una parte de ella había muerto

------------FLASH BACK----------------

Todos corrían buscando refugio, gritos de terror; el miedo, palabra cuyo significado muchos no conocían se veía en los rostros de las personas, niños llorando, gente que yacía en el piso (inconsciente o muerta) muy pocos eran los que estaban ayudando, peleando para que todo fuera mejor, pero no había diferencia, aun así se perderían muchas vidas y lo sabían. Un chico alto de cabello y tez claros corría con una niña en brazos, siempre viendo hacía delante, "no mires hacía atrás. Nunca mires hacía atrás" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente; un chico de tez morena y cabellos negros como la noche lo divisó a lo lejos

- Deja a la niña en paz, Malfoy- gritó Harry Potter apuntándolo con su varita- déjala en el piso para que yo la lleve a un lugar seguro

- Tú no entiendes, Potter- dijo desesperado- no hay tiempo que perder en estupideces- volteaba a todos lados como buscando refugio o a alguien- si tienes refugio donde la pueda dejar dime donde queda, aun hay mortifagos por allá y la necesito dejar para regresar

- Claro! Para eso huyes para que no vean como matan a los suyos asesino despreciable!!!

- Draco!!!- gritó una voz femenina- dámela

- Tenla, tengo que regresar

- Bien, Dumbledore está en camino- con eso el chico (Malfoy) se echó a correr- Harry, tú también ve, necesitara de tu ayuda

- Hermione, quieres que traicione a los míos?

- Obvio no Harry, él está de nuestro lado, solo que los mortifagos aún no lo saben

Ahora entendía bien por que corría con una niña en brazos, si sabía que eran capaces de matarla a sangre fria, pero él quería salvarla; sin pensarlo más corrió lo más que pudo para ir a su ayuda, cuando llegó lo vio en el piso, los demás también, se aseguró de todos estuvieran muertos

Malfoy había sido muy malherido, había logrado acabar con los mortifagos pero no se había librado de ser lastimado; estuvo mucho tiempo en coma, cuando regresó; los doctores afirmaron que él jamás recordaría nada y aún así lo recordó todo excepto a ella…

_Siguiendo un viejo instinto de autoprotección sube a ese tren el hambre queda atrás, en mi casa todo va de mal en peor no hay que comer, no hay sitio para dos_

_Y es la última escala, el ultimo andén, me pesa la espada, me asusta la espera, ya llegada la hora bajamos del tren hay gente que llora, sálvese quien pueda_

_A los que Dios abandonó, no hubo ira no, salvaron un montón de vidas, Dios abandonó, no hubo ira_

_En aquel día en que el cielo al fin se abrió y al no llover, nos sacan al jardín las heridas de guerra y deserción Se encuentra bien? Retumba en mi el clarín y yo Recuerdo la sangre, el frió en los pies cobramos la paga y muchos han muerto ¡no! aquello fue un drama, la huida, el estrés La bomba que brama, apunta y dispara_

_A los que Dios abandonó, no hubo ira no, salvaron un montón de vidas, Dios abandonó, no hubo ira_

_Salvaron un montón de vidas por la misma paga Supieron valorar la vida como mercenarios_

_A los que Dios abandonó, no hubo ira no, salvaron un montón de vidas, Dios abandonó, no hubo ira_

Desde ese día había decidido olvidarlo, él no se acordaría para nada de ella, entonces por que lastimarse así misma engañándose de que él la recordaría y la volvería amar como una vez lo hizo.

---------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------

Leyó varias veces aquella información aun no lo podía creer, por alguna extraña razón se habían encontrado de nuevo.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Tel. 5221301455**_

_**Casa. London 85 esquina con New Hampshire**_

_**Departamento 125**_

"No existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable" se dijo así misma, ese era el lema que siempre usaba Malfoy cuando sucedía una extraña coincidencia. Acaso era inevitable volver a verlo y recordar el amor que sentía por él? No lo pensó dos veces, tomó sus cosas y salió del café en busca de aquel chico. No había caminado mucho cuando tropezó con alguien

- Disculpe, señor, no lo vi- dijo tratando de levantarse

- No hay problema, puedes tropezar conmigo cada vez que quieras?

- Disculpe?!- preguntó muy molesta- quien se cree…? Disculpa, no me di cuenta que eras tú

- No te preocupes- dijo la voz jovial del chico- y dime a donde te dirigías?

- No me creerás pero te iba a buscar

- Igualmente

- Que coincidencia

- No existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable

- Solo lo inevitable- dijo al unísono con Draco

- Exacto… como lo supiste?

- Lo escuché por ahí, te parece si vamos a otro lugar?- en su voz había algo de entusiasmo- no es que no me guste aquí pero la calle no es mi lugar preferido para hablar con la gente

- Bien, que te parece si vamos a un parque que está cerca de aquí- comenzaron a andar, Draco no se podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de conocerla- sabes tú voz me parece familiar

- En serio?

- Creo que la he escuchado antes pero no me acuerdo donde, cuando trato de acordarme solo recuerdo una silueta y esa voz

- Y que te decía?

- Que no me rindiera, que tenía tanto que darle a la vida más de lo que la vida me había dado, que jamás me diera por vencido… ese es un buen recuerdo de aquella pésima noche

- Que ocurrió ese noche?

- Nada… es solo un recuerdo muy malo por cierto

- Lo sé, yo también tengo recuerdos terribles de una noche… tal vez la peor de mi vida

- Que sucedió?

- Perdí al hombre más importante en mi vida

- Tu ex novio?

- No, alguien más importante… él sigue con vida pero simplemente no logra recordarme, tal vez fue por su padre… una maldición o algo así, logra recordar todo excepto a mí; yo hice todo para lograr que me recordara pero jamás lo logré

- Donde esta él?

- Mas cerca de lo que alguna vez creí posible

- Que sucedió cuando tú no lograste tu objetivo?

- Decidí olvidarlo todo, olvidarme de él ya que él jamás me volverá a ver con los mismos ojos, aunque me vea no me reconocerá

- Así fue como comenzaste a andar con tu amigo?

- No, esa es otra historia

- Ahora que se esto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Hermione asintió dándole el permiso para preguntar- cuando llorabas en el café por que lo hacías? Era por felicidad o por que lo amas y te dolió lo que te hizo?

- Por que me dolió, como te dije él es mi mejor amigo… él simplemente me usó, me usó para que la tipa de la que te hablé le hiciera caso

- Pero me dijiste que él te dijo que te amaba

- Cerca de ella… para que lo escuchara, yo me lo creí mas bien me obligué a creer que era de verdad lo que me había dicho- otra lagrima cayó por su mejilla- cambiemos de tema, es que son bastante tristes para estarlos recordando

- Seguro, mi mejor amiga tenía razón- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios viendo la cara de curiosidad que tenía Hermione- el haber venido para acá me hizo bastante bien, sabes?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina un capitulo de otra historia que tengo, trataré de actualizar la otra para el final de la semana; esta historia será mucho más corta que la otra

Nos vemos, no sean tímidos y dejen reviews. Los quiero


	2. Chapter 2

AYUDA DE UN ENEMIGO

CAPITULO 2:

_- Seguro, mi mejor amiga tenía razón- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios viendo la cara de curiosidad que tenía Hermione- el haber venido aquí me hizo bastante bien, sabes?_

- Por que lo dices?

- Algo en ti me hace recuerda a alguien, solo me gustaría recordar a quien

- En verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

- A que te refieres? No te entiendo

- A que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos

- No lo creo, en verdad no se de que estás hablando

- Draco, por favor has un intento de recordar, por favor- no podía evitar llorar al tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez- yo se que muy en tu interior me recuerdas

- En verdad no se de que me hablas y lamento decirte que ahora me estas asustando

- Tenías un perro en contra de la voluntad de tu padre, su nombre era manchas a pesar de que no tenía ninguna mancha; como sabría eso si jamás te hubiera conocido?

- Empiezo a creer que estas loca, realmente me estas asustando… me has estado vigilando?

- No, por favor… recuérdame; hace mucho te perdí y decidí olvidarte ya que tú me habías olvidado pero es muy difícil olvidarte cuando te tengo aquí tan cerca

- Por favor explícame

- El nombre Harry Potter te dice algo?

- Como conoces a Potter?

- Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, el chico del que te hablé se llama Ronald Weasley, acaso no lo recuerdas?

- A ellos sí pero lo lamento a ti no

- No pudiste haberme olvidado del todo o sí?- un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada- recuerdas como se le llamaba a su grupo en el colegio?

- Colegio… como sabes sobre ese colegio?

- Por que yo asistí, recuerdas?

- El trío de oro

- Exactamente, si Harry Potter y Ron Weasley eran dos de sus terceras partes quien era la tercera?

- Una chica que se creía bastante solo por que era inteligente

- Y su nombre era…?

- No logro recordar

- Era yo!!- lagrimas salían ferozmente por los ojos de Hermione- Draco ya no soporto esto, pensé que podría superarlo pero lamentablemente no pude

- Me gustaría saber realmente quien eres, pero realmente no me acuerdo

- Por que soy yo, no te acuerdas de mi… que pasó realmente esa noche, Draco?

Esa noche?- acaso sabría ella de esa noche? Como? Eso era imposible- como es que sabes de esa noche?

- Por que esa noche me mataron…

- Disculpa? Si tú estas frente de mí no puedes ser un fantasma por que los fantasmas no son corpóreos

- A eso no me refería, morí en el momento en el que tú me olvidaste que sucedió justamente esa noche… que sucedió esa noche?

-------------------FLASH BACK------------------

Harry Potter había ido en ayuda de Draco pero cuando llegó no había nadie a excepción de Lucius Malfoy, tirado en el suelo; pensando que él se encontraba muerto se acercó, al momento de alcanzar la distancia de Lucius Malfoy algo le hizo perder la conciencia y desvanecerse, solo se podía escuchar risas y un chico luchando por su vida aquel chico que Harry reconoció como Draco Malfoy, una voz gruesa se escuchó hablar y después nada ni un solo sonido. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento se encontraba en una habitación blanca, solo podía escuchar el llanto de una amiga… entendiendo que algo malo había pasado; días después se enteró que Draco Malfoy no la recordaría nunca más. Sin saber muy bien por que él le apoyó a pesar de un fuerte sentimiento que sobrepasaba el cariño por una amiga, él también decidió olvidar ese amor que por ella había nacido, decidió que su amistad era mucho más valiosa que una relación sin futuro alguno; ella fue alejándose de ellos poco a poco para olvidar cualquier dolor.

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------

- En verdad lo lamento, pero no logro recordarte para nada, lo siento

- Recuerdas esto?- dijo sacando un hermoso collar de oro con un dije que mostraba el escudo de la familia Malfoy, en la parte de atrás se encontraba grabado HG&DM per tutto il eternity il vostro (por toda la eternidad tuyo). Por el rostro de Draco se podía decir que estaba sorprendido

- Como es que tú tienes esto?

- Tú me lo regalaste- algo en su cabeza le decía que eso le ayudaría a recordar aunque sea poco sobre ella- ese collar me lo regalaste como símbolo de…

- … que jamás te olvidaría- la cabeza de Draco le estaba dando vueltas, algunos recuerdos sobre ella, su voz era lo más que recordaba- el problema es que si te olvidé- dijo mas para él que para ella

- Draco, te sientes bien?- sin más el chico se desvaneció era mucho para él- Draco! DRACO! Alguien por favor ayúdeme!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Como se encuentra, doctor?

- Estará bien, lo único que le pido señorita es que ya no reciba sorpresas por el día de hoy, se quedará está noche en observación y si todo sale bien mañana será libre para irse

- Gracias

La chica entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Draco, quien estaba viendo por la ventana aquella tarde, el clima había cambiado antes el clima había sido tan cálido y ahora estaba lloviendo, no estaba lloviendo fuertemente sino que era una ligera llovizna.

- Hola

- Hola- dijo respondiendo a su saludo mientras dejaba de ver hacia la ventana- he estado pensando en…

- Olvida todo lo que dije… tenías mucha razón estoy loca- una lágirma recorría la mejilla de Hermione- será mejor yo me aleje y nos olvidemos completamente de este día

- Por que dices eso?

- Por que mira donde acabaste!

- Por que dices que estas loca?

- Por que aproximadamente 13 años atrás yo me enamoré como tienes idea, dicen que el primer amor nuca se olvidan y tienen toda la razón; yo tenía 11 años cuando lo vi por primera vez, él me odió durante 6 largos años e inclusive deseó me muerte al segundo año de conocernos, pero todo eso cambió cuando en sexto él y yo tuvimos que compartir torre, verás yo pasé un tiempo muy triste tras la muerte de mi madre, ante mis amigos yo era serena y alegre, con mis "enemigos" era fría y calculadora, pero conmigo… eso era diferente, no paraba de de llorar a todas horas no dejaba de pensar en ella, es decir era mi madre yo estuve en la misma habitación cuando ella falleció, yo cerré sus ojos- en este punto la lágrimas ya habían empapado su rostro pero su voz era serena y calmada- yo dejé de comer, de dormir, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de él y fue el quien me ayudó a salir de mi gran dolor, poco tiempo pasó para que él se enamorara de mi al igual que yo lo hice con él años antes. Vivimos un hermoso amor durante casi dos años, por desgracia tuvo que ser un amor oculto y secreto, su familia se enteró y él los encaró y esa noche, fue nuestra última noche, esa noche lo perdí, esa noche yo morí… cuando te vi hoy lo volví a ver pero solo me ilusiones por que ya lo había perdido… que me hizo creer que lo había vuelto a encontrar? Que ilusa fui

- Lo lamento mucho

- No tienes por que, pero gracias. Será mejor que olvides todo, yo me iré para siempre, tú deberías regresar a tu casa. Hasta nunca- dijo dándole un beso en la frente como despedida


End file.
